Truth or Dare Book 2: Truth Revealed
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set after Bride and Gloom..At a sister night Phoebe comes clean with her sisters on her 'first time'. Though the result are words said in anger and disappointment. Will all be right in the end?


** Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

This takes place after Bride and Gloom on the show and is a follow up to my fic. First Time

**

* * *

**

It had been several days since Piper and Phoebe had vanquished Dantalian. But even with a slight understanding, the oldest and youngest still kept a distance between them.

Prue walked into the kitchen as Piper closed the washer door and then stepped into the kitchen herself.

"Hey you."

"Hey Pipe. You still doing laundry?"

Piper turned and looked over her shoulder a moment, "Yeah, it seems Phoebes lost and found spell from a few weeks ago is still playing havoc on our lives."

"Tell me again why she isn't on laundry duty?" Prue asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and then leaned up against the counter top.

"Because she has a lot on her mind, and so do I. But for me this helps take things off my mind."

Prue stepped forward and pulled Piper into a one armed hug, "Oh sweetie. You still worried about your wedding plans?"

"Yes." Piper replied as she grabbed her own cup of coffee. "I mean who is to say what happened with Dantalian doesn't happen again? What if a demon attacks?"

"It won't. I won't let it. And neither will Phoebe."

"If you say so." Piper made her way through the kitchen and into the living room. "Look Prue all I am saying is everytime Leo and I plan anything something happens."

Prue chased after her sister wanting everything to be perfect for her. "Last time was an exception, I'm sure Piper."

"OK you stealing first husbands." Piper looked over her shoulder and smiled at Prue.

"Yeah, ok, doesn't count."

Piper sat on the couch, "Does too." She laughed to herself as she rested her head back on the couch. "So you and Phoebe?"

Prue sat in the chair across from Piper, "I don't know. I mean I kinda see her attraction to the dark side now that I have been there. But I don't condone her lying to us." she said thinking of the her sister came clean about Cole.

"So what are we going to do with all this stuff that Phoebes spell brought back?"

Prue looked across the table up to her sister, "Nice cover sis."

"Yeah I thought so." Piper smiled over her cup of coffee. "So what are we going to do with it all?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Phoebe can say a spell to put everything back again." Prue suggested

"What am I putting back?" Phoebe asked as she walked through the foyer entrance.

"A spell to put everything back the way it was before it was lost." Piper smiled up at her sister. Her memory recalling something Phoebe had said that day everything came back to the kitchen, including her blonde hair.

Phoebe looked at her sister, "Some things are meant to stay where they were lost Piper."

Piper tried not to laugh. "Riiiiiight."

Prue looked over at her sisters. There was something between them that much she knew. And she knew a sure way of getting to the truth without really revealing her own cards. "What say a sister night? Just the three of us." She looked at each sister, "Come on. A bottle of wine some pizza. Game of truth or dare. Just like when we were kids. Who's in?"

Piper looked over at Phoebe before turning back to Prue. She knew her sister was up to something, but she saw her own opportunity. "I'm in. Phoebe?"

Phoebe truly looked at both her sisters. She had a bad feeling but went with her heart. Her and Prue still had a wall between them and if this is what it took to break it down. She was in. "When have you known me to turn down truth or dare?" she stood up and started for the kitchen. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys tonight." She was out the back door before either one of them could protest.

* * *

Prue set the bottle of wine down after filing her glass. She was waiting for her sisters to arrive home. As she made her way through the manor her mind drifted towards her youngest sister. She had a understanding as to her attraction to the dark side, but she still didn't get why she had lied. But there was something else between Piper and Phoebe the last few weeks, and tonight she hoped at some point she could come out and ask her sister. Getting her to reveal the truth.

"Prue?"

"Living room." Prue called back as she heard Piper come in the back door.

"Hey. Where's mine?" Piper asked as she slid onto the couch across from her sister.

"Bottles in the fridge and I think you know where the glasses are." Prue smiled up at Piper from her position on the floor.

"Funny." Piper leaned down and smacked Prue as she went back to the kitchen.

As Piper poured herself a glass of white the back door flew open revealing a wet little sister, "You got caught in the rain."

"And your first clue?"

Piper laughed as she handed her glass to Phoebe and reached for another one. "Here take this, get in some dry clothes and relax. Looks like you need it."

--- ----

It wasn't long after Phoebe sat curled up on the couch with her favourite blanket over her legs. She had lost count of how many dares she was willing to go through to avoid the one truth she knew Piper would ask her.

"Ok Phoebe, truth or dare?" Piper asked hoping. Just this once her sister would cave.

"Dare."

Piper shook her head but had a plan, "Ok. I dare you to tell Prue what you meant by that comment you made to me in the kitchen after your hair went back to it original dark colour, from your lost and found spell."

Phoebe was shocked, Prue was in disbelief. Piper had gone right for the juggler after waiting for over two hours.

"That is a truth Piper." Phoebe protested.

"Not really. When I think on how she is gonna react. It is _DEFINTLY_ a Dare. For your life could very well be in danger."

Prue looked back and forth between her two sisters. "How bad can this be?"

Phoebe glared at Piper before reaching for a sip of her wine. She could not tell the truth and suffer a Piper dare that she would have to do. But somehow it seemed right to tell Prue and Piper. To finally reveal the truth. setting down her glass she looked up at Prue, "I told Piper I lost my virginity in the kitchen."

Prue listened a moment but as her sister fell silent, "I thought you said you lost it with Mike at third base that one night you went out with him to a party?"

"I lied. Grams was away, Piper was at the library studying and you got called to work. I was seeing Rick at the time. You said he could still come over to study and watch a movie."

"I don't recall this." Prue thought back through her past.

"I was 16. Rick came over and you two past at the door way. You told him movie and then home by 10."

"Piper and I got home to find you asleep on the couch.. I remember that now." Prue recalled seeing her baby sister passed out on the couch.

"Yeah I was asleep: before. We had lost total track of time. I heard your car pull up. I had Rick run out the back door."

"So you and he…."

"Started in the kitchen. Became every room in the Manor. Except yours and Grams. That just didn't feel right."

Prue sat shocked, as did Piper. Their baby sister had lost her virginity at 16. They had walked in the door that night and not even noticed.

"Say something Prue." Phoebe looked at her big sister not really getting a good read from her face.

"I don't know what to say Phoebe. You lied to us; again. All these years."

"What was I suppose to say Prue? Oh hey I had sex for the first time tonight. I knew you would flip out."

"I am still flipping out. 16 Phoebe. God what if you had gotten pregnant or caught some disease?"

"Yeah well I didn't."

Prue got up and started out of the living room. She wasn't sure how to deal with this information right now.

Piper watched as Prue got up but Phoebe remained silent and unmoving. "Sorry Phoebe."

"Its ok Piper. I could have lied or I could have told you guys a long time ago."

Piper got up and went after Prue leaving Phoebe alone. "Prue?"

"She should have told us Piper."

"I know Prue. But how do you slip that into a conversation? She was 16."

"And that is what bothers me the most. I was supposed to be watching her that night not leaving her alone to lose…. Augh." Prue threw her hands up in the air before running her fingers through her hair.

"Talk to her Prue." Piper handed Prue two glasses of wine, one for her and one for their sister.

Prue stood at the doorway to the living room before taking in a deep breath. But as she entered the living room she found it empty. Closing her eyes she started up the stairs, knowing where her sister would be found.

Prue walked into the attic, finding Phoebe sitting on the floor leaning against some old boxes. Making her way to her sister she sat down beside her, handing her one of the glasses of wine.

Silence hovered over the attic. An attic that was at times a bustle of activity of demon vanquishes. Now it sat with heavy silence of a sisterhood bond that was severing.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Prue broke the silence with the only question she wanted answered.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you disappointed in me. We had our own problems then. And everytime I did something the relationship broke more and more. Next thing I knew I was on a plane to NYC."

"Then back here to reveal our heritage." Prue seemed to understand. She knew she hadn't totally got along with Phoebe during her youngest sister teen years.

Phoebe took a sip of her wine as she leaned over on to Prue's shoulder. She felt Prue's arm warp around her. "I'm sorry Prue."

"I know. About everything." Prue placed a kiss on Phoebs forehead. She knew her sister was apologizsing for everything including Cole.

They sat there each embracing a bond that was reforming between them. "So every room in the house?"

"Yup." Phoebe smiled

"Bathroom?"

"Best shower I ever had." Phoebe laughed.

Prue just laughed as she tightened her hug on her sister. "Well you beat Piper, but you didn't beat me." Prue laughed as Phoebe jerked away from her sister.

"What?!" Phoebe question but was soon pulled back to her sister.

"Drink your wine." Prue said a she pulled Phoebe back towards her. "I ain't ever telling." Prue smiled as she held her sister.


End file.
